


horror movie

by teaserbabe



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:00:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28729296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaserbabe/pseuds/teaserbabe
Summary: scaredy cat
Relationships: lks/kjk
Kudos: 3





	horror movie

Lee Gang Soo sighed. He did his best to control his anger toward the man in front of him. The older man stood arrogantly, showing no mercy to his dongsaeng in sticking up to his personal preference.

"Hyung, just for today please," Gang Soo begged, quite sure that it was useless himself. But at least he tried.

"No, i want to watch this," Jong Kok answered, crossing his arms.

Gwng Soo couldn't help but shaking his head. He looked at his hyung who put his -i'm the boss here- face with his big fit sculptured body in front of cheesy romantic movie poster.

It was not like Gwng Soo dislike romantic movie. He pretty much enjoyed it. But ever since he dated his hyung he never had the chance to watch another genre especially....

"The Conjuring is very famous, all my friends were talking about it, hyung please. Just for this one please," Gwng Soo tried again. He really was desperate as he sound. He would willingly clinging to Jong Kok's leg now if only they were not in the public cinema.

"Then why don't you watch it with your friends, i want to watch this and not gonna pay for anything else," Jng Kook got more stubborn himself.

"Like I said hyung, they already watch it except me and I want to join their discussion too that's why I asked you," Gwng Soo explained, ready to cry. He actually could ask his other friends or manager or his family but it was a fucking horror movie. Of course he prefers to go with his boyfriend, so he could act scared and hug or even jump into his lover like most couple do. But what if...

"Hyung," Gwng Soo started. He contemplated a little before continuing, "Don't tell me you're...scared?"

Gang Soo could see Jog Kook's eyebrows raised and he felt the sudden tense on the air.

"What did you say?"

wang Soo swallowed hard.

"No hyung I.. I thought.."

"OK then you win, let's watch your movie," Jog Kook said and walked to the counter to buy their ticket.

Gwang So's mouth was still hanging open when Jong ook came back with their tickets. He couldn't believe his luck and what just happen really?

He then remember how pride conscious his hyung was and maybe that was his last attempt to prove that he was not scared.

But Gwang So's theory was probably untrue. Because during the film his hyung never screamed (like him) nor hugging stranger by mistake (like him). Jong Kok only sat there with calm expression without a flinch.

Even after the movie ended, his hyung remained calm and not affected. Gwag Soo saw nothing unusual from him and already concluded that his hyung was really fearless when suddenly a kiss landed on his lips.

"Let's take a bath," Jong Kok whispered seductively.

They just arrived home, still with bag and car key in the hallway of their apartment. Gwng Soo was bending down, face placed comfortably in the crook of Jong Kok's neck -so that Jong ook could kiss his ear without having to stand on his toe- and Gwang So could feel the pressure on his..

"H..Hyung.." Gwng Soo gasped, trying hard to resist the urge to bite his boyfriend and left obvious mark on his man.

Jong Kok kissed the pointy ear once again before squeezed it again, gently of course.

"Yes or No," Jog Kook asked, and he smiled when he got the spontaneous nodding from his lover.

Maybe watching the horror movie could bring you luck  
Gwang So thought while stroking his boyfriend's hair. He was not sure himself whether it was all because that movie or his hyung was just feel like it.

Gwang So was sure that after coming back from cinema they never parted even once. They always stick together, or rather, his hyung was insisting to stay together with him, all the time.

Not that Gwag Soo hated it. Oh he was so enjoying it. Even now he could get nosebleed only from remembering their session inside the tub earlier. Or the teasing in the kitchen, or while eating their dinner. And his hyung was so gentle and sweet all that time. His hyung actually let him do whatever he wants, even encouraged it.

Gwang So sighed in happiness. He put away the drama script book and focused on stroking the hair of his hyung who slept on his laps.

Kim Jong Koo was as tough as wild tiger, but he could be as sweet as kitten when he wanted to. Looking at him sleeping peacefully, Gwag Soo could imagine his hyung purring from his touch.

Jong Kok opened his eyes slowly before blinking rapidly, trying to adjust with the sudden light hitting his eyes.

"Hyung, let's go to bed," Gwng Soo said as soft as he could. Jog Kook stayed in the same position long before finally giving out answer and let the younger man dragged him to their bed room.

As soon as they're inside the blanket, Jong Kok hold Gwng Soo arm tightly. That was when Gwng Soo quite sure that his hyung was acting weird and maybe he was not as tough as he look. But he didn't hate this soft side of his commander. Maybe even love him more from now.

or so he thought until late night. Gwang So felt the sudden urge to go to bathroom so he rose from his bed quietly to avoid waking up his hyung.  
He stopped halfway when he realized his arm was being held strongly from his side.

"Where are you going?"

Gwang So couldn't see his hyung's face because of the dark but his voice sound displease.

"Erm, toilet?"

"No, stay here, go to toilet tomorrow," Jong Kok commanded and began dragging the giraffe so he got back to his position right beside him.

"But hyung, I seriously need to..."

"Yah shut up, sleep," Jong Kok snapped, hugging Gang Soo's arm tighter than before.

"Just stay with me..." he mumbled, face buried in Gwng Soo's pajama's sleeve.

Gwang So was about to snap himself. But seeing how his hyung just begged to him. His heart melt. Besides, it was his fault to choose that movie anyway.

He knew that holding "it" wouldn't be good for his health, but as long as it was for his beloved hyung, he would even consider to use diaper next time.

Oh yes, he couldn't let it be the last time for them to watch horror movie. Despite this little agony, he actually got so many benefit from it. As expected, watching a horror once in a while is not a bad idea.

Or maybe it is...  
"Hyung, please it's morning already stop being scared and do your own business by yourself I'm leaving."

"Yah don't you dare move from your spot now you know the consequence," Jon Kook yelled from the back of the door.

Gwang So sighed in defeated, leaning his back to the locked door and reminded himself to really really think before bringing his boyfriend to watch horror next time.

"Yah, don't stop talking are you still there? Answer me, Gwng Soo?"

"Yes I'm here hyung," Gwng Soo answered, "Just tell me if you need more toilet paper."


End file.
